sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Love and Hate
The series of books is about a 16-year-old girl (played by Taylor Swift) who, as a child, was yelled at, and treated bad. She was so destined to grow up and start her own family. At 10, she started a club with her as the only girl, which occupied of 5 boys, and they would plan out what their future family would be like. She only rooted for John Lautner (played by Taylor Lautner). When she turned 11, they lost contact for almost 6 years, before they met in a Pennsylvania Wal-Mart. They ended up living in Taylor's house. The day after they met, Taylor discoveres she's pregnant, this is to be true. She meets her mother for the first time in 2 years. Her mother, after seeing her breastfeeding the child, tells her to get rid of it, but the child is her child. She didn't want to give it up because she wanted to get a family together in the future. She is the youngest of her club to get pregnant, at only 16. The other five boys aren't said later on in the series. They are said to have had their children at 26, 28, 38, and 31. One had twins. She nearly is killed numerous times in front of her son, namely Brandon (played by Brandon Nichols). Her father gives up when she asks him why she put her through what she went through as a child if he wanted one. The couple John, and Taylor get married shortly after the birth. At 12, Brandon discoveres numerous things he shouldn't, like the secret behind his girlfriend, and what his mother went through. Taylor lets Brandon do stuff that can get her arrested, although he is trained not to do anything to harm anybody. In episode 172, Taylor, Brandon, Brandon's girlfriend Pamela, Carrie (Taylor's friend), and John, get hit by a tractor trailer and are all sent to the hospital. Two weeks later, Brandon gets in a bus accident that kills all his friends except Pamela. Brandon is home-schooled after that. Taylor accidently murders her mother when she chases her outside and when she jerks around, she stabs her with a pen. (This might be a spoof of Taylor's CSI death, when her step-mother chases her outside and she is accidently killed when she's stabbed in the chest with sccisors). Taylor is found innocent. Taylor sleeps with Brandon and takes him where he wants to go (probably because she mentions in numerous episodes that they are millionaires. However, this is never said to be true.) Brandon throughout his childhood has nightmares that his family is huddling together seconds before his house is destroyed in the end of the world. Taylor always cuddles him after he wakes her up. Sometimes, she has almost her whole body over-top of Brandon. They have really expensive vehicles, although it's never said of where they got the money from. Pamela loses her family in a plane crash and Pamela is put in a wheelchair through episodes 300-389. Pamela later pretends to be pregnant to get Brandon to be surprised. She reveals the truth the day she would be due. This gets her into acoma when she is pushed off of a cliff by accident. Brandon goes to see a young character in General Hospital, and she gets him a role in the show. He later makes his feature film debut in the film "Fighter pilot", as the main character's son. He only acts in one more film, "Sonny-Side Up" after the Boeing 787 he's on, catches on fire and crashes. Taylor's friend Carrie, dies in a car accident three days later. She was 5 months pregnant. Those are the main events of the series, and there are many to come Cast Taylor Swift - as Herself Taylor Lautner - John Lautner Brandon Nichols - Brandon Swift-Lautner Pamela Callahan - Pamela Jackson Andrea Swift - Taylor's mother Scott Swift - Taylor's father Carrie Underwood - Carrie Youth MaKayla Butz - Brandon's accomplice Michael Gottwald - Ryan Dalsa (Taylor's club member) Jessie Smith - Harold Gregory (Taylor's lead club member) Aleksander Preston - Jeffrey Trenton/Luke Rasberry (Jeffrey is one of Taylor's club members) Collin Copley - Ian Fredison (Taylor's assistant family planner) Skylar Rumsey - Orlando Colan IV (Taylor's club member)